Heat & Gravity
by White Carnations
Summary: The Z gang has been forced into another one of Bulma's get togethers, which is actually pretty fun if not sometimes inconvenient. Unfortunately, she chose one of the hottest days of the Summer... luckily for Videl, though, Goku is more than ready to introduce a fun way to beat the heat!


A/N:

I'm back from the rock I've crawled under to bring you another 'happy' oneshot. I'm moving into a new place and my roommate and I are soooo busy because of it that I've neglected my fanfiction account to quite a large degree. Hopefully you guys can forgive me!

Also, I know I have more fanfictions I promised, and they are coming! I just had this idea and wanted to type it out before I started packing again and losing track of this story.

Anyway, I came up with this one out of no where and thought, 'Gee, what a nice story to pair with my story about a rainy day!'. You guys know the one, "In the Event of Rain" of course! :)

**Warnings**: nothin' this time!

So have fun with this one guys. Let me know how you feel about it in a review.

* * *

'Heat & Gravity'

* * *

It was a hot day in the season of Summer. The blades of grass in the meadow were getting long, and the trees were dark green in color as they prepared for Fall in a few months.

She was sprawled out on the ground, her forearm shielding her eyes as she listened to the somewhat muffled sounds of people shouting and laughing in the distance. She could make out Krillin's voice easily as he yapped away with his trademark jokes followed by another round of rowdy laughter.

"Videl, honey could you help me with this?"

Said girl turned her head to look at Chi Chi as she struggled with a large load of plates.

"Oh my! Oh, I'm so sorry Chi Chi I should have been helping you!" the poor girl shouted. She jumped up immediately and took the plates from the woman as quick as she could.

"Thank you." Chi Chi said genuinely as she went to grab some napkins from the back of the Capsule Corp plane they'd drove over.

Today was nothing special, just a Summer get together with lots of food and plenty of their closest friends sitting around reminiscing and laughing. Bulma, of course, had been the one pulling the strings. She had decided to ask Chi Chi for help with the food, but had otherwise kept the majority of the planning to herself. When the group arrived at their destination, they were pleasantly surprised.

A huge waterfall sat nearby, one that many of them had never thought could have existed. It was beautiful, and surrounded by many canopies and forests with hills that looped around themselves into caves and tunnels to make for a fantastic view at the top of the ridge. At the base of the waterfall stood a lake that flowed into a river further away, eventually leading to the ocean about a mile down. Apparently Goku had been there before, and Bulma had thought it perfect for a place to relax on a hot Summer day like this.

To sum it up, it was gorgeous.

"Hey so how about this weather guys? Pretty steamin'!" Krillin said, fanning his face with his hand. Videl placed the plates on the table and sighed. The table was finally finished.

"Guys, we're gonna be serving food soon so you might want to find a seat!" Chi Chi called, wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

Videl heard a few distinctly Saiyan voices mumbling to themselves about being hungry and stifled her laughter as she fanned her own face.

"Yah, I know what you mean Krillin, I didn't think the temperature would be this high today." Bulma said softly. Krillin nodded.

"Yah, I'm actually contemplating shaving my hair again. You know, I think it's starting to stick to my head right now." he joked, earning him more laughs.

"Well, you all brought swimsuits didn't you?" Gohan said lazily as he threw a potato chip in his mouth, his chin in his hand. It was as if the heat had begun draining his energy or something.

"Ugh, I can't stand it!" Goku shouted suddenly, slamming his hands on the table. The group looked up at him as he tilted his head all the way back, running his hand through his non-growing hair.

"Dad, what is it?" Gohan asked curiously.

Goku looked down at him pitifully. "Gohan it's like an itch I can't scratch. I've gotta do something about it, it's just...so HOT!" he whined. Without waiting for anyone to say anything he tossed off his weighted clothing and scratched his head with both hands furiously.

"Man you got it bad huh?" Yamcha laughed, earning him a weak growl from Goku.

"Oh! Vegeta, let's go. I've got an idea!" he said hurriedly. Said Saiyan looked up at him confused, an eyebrow raised. He had said nothing of the heat, but it was clear the elder of the two was suffering the same problem.

"Goku, what are you going to do?" Tien asked in wonder. Goku only grinned in response when Vegeta abruptly stood.

"Dad! Dad! I wanna come to! I wanna come to!" shouted little Goten excitedly. He pumped his fist and jumped right in front of him, hoping to get his father's approval by overwhelming him.

"Yah, me too dad!" Trunks repeated as he tugged at Vegeta's glove.

Goku chuckled, picking up his excited son and smiled. "Sure, why not? We'll turn this into a game!" he said happily.

Chi Chi growled, placing her hands on her hips. Videl simply sat and watched with curiosity.

"Goku, you better be back to eat when it's done! You know I don't like my guests waiting." she warned.

As the four Saiyans took off, two of them giggling maniacally, Videl raised her arm to cover her eyes and watch them take off.

For all the time she'd known them, that being months since Buu's defeat, the Saiyans had been wildly adventurous and full of vigor. Even Vegeta who she had learned was in his forties by now was quick to run off and join in on whatever it was Goku came up with. Sure his ridiculous 'idea's' were put down repeatedly by Chi Chi because of her desire to keep the playing to the children and at a minimal. And sure, Vegeta reminded them all the time about how much he hated the 'low class clown' as he called him... but they were always anxious to get into some trouble any way they could even if it meant doing it together.

And if their dads could get away with it why not the two most notorious troublemakers in the group, Trunks and Goten?

"So, bets on what exactly those two are planning?" Krillin said, grabbing his drink. 18 slammed some zeni on the table.

"I bet ten zeni those two end up falling off that waterfall over there." she said coolly. Krillin and Yamcha grimaced.

"Ouch, no thanks. I bet 20 zeni they end up racing home and hiding from Chi Chi." Yamcha said, laughing and adding his pile to the table. Chi Chi gasped.

"Oh no, they better not! Bulma I need your back on this!" she said in frustration, fighting the urge to smile at the game they were playing to pretend she was mad.

Bulma chuckled before sipping her own drink. "If you plan on punishing Goku then I guess I can try yelling at Vegeta." She laughed again before finishing, "But I don't know what good it will do!"

"Falling off the waterfall, really?" Gohan asked, turning around to judge the drop for himself. "Hmm, kinda sounds like...fun."

Videl's eyes widened. "Gohan..." she began, but the group had already started getting rowdy again.

Krillin waved his hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't know you guys were seriously taking bets here!" he cried. He paused a moment, though, and placed a finger on his chin in thought. "But if you insist, I guess I bet 5 that they're training."

He yelped at the glare his wife sent him. "That's a stupid guess Krillin." she said roughly. Turning her attention back to her pocket, she pulled out more money. "Fine, since Krillin is betting, I have to make up for the 5. Here's 20 more."

"Whoa, honey you sure you wanna go that far?" Krillin asked worriedly earning him an icy glare from his wife.

"Everyone shut up." Piccolo interrupted. He was staring up, and so the group followed his gaze. Videl could barely make out the shapes of two people with two smaller ones on their backs up at the top of the waterfall.

"They're actually gonna do it, are you serious?" Videl shouted incredulously.

"Goku you be careful with our son!" Chi Chi shouted as loud as she could.

"Wow daddy I bet they make a big splash!" Marron squealed, running to the edge of the water expectantly. Krillin was about to chase after her, but then he decided he'd join her instead.

Slowly but surely the entire group was waiting at the edge of the water. All were shouting encouragement, excited for the show they were about to see.

Seconds later, the two older Saiyans plummeted down the waterfall as Super Saiyans, catching their fall at the last second and deciding to create a wave with their speed rather than drop into the water.

The crowd of friends cheered as they sat drenched by the downpour the Saiyans had given them, Goku and Vegeta being soaked through as well.

"That was AWESOME!" Trunks shouted as Goten laughed hysterically on top of Goku's back causing him to do the same.

"Can we go again dad? Can we?" Goten asked as his laughter calmed down. Goku glanced at Vegeta who in turn shrugged.

"I want to go too!"

Everyone turned to look at Videl, a bright smile lighting up her face. Again, Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances before Goku looked over at his eldest son.

"Hey Gohan, you wanna give it a whirl? You could hold onto Videl and give her a turn while you're at it!" he suggested. Gohan perked up at this and looked at his father, then Videl, then back to his father.

"Uh, sure! Why not?" he said, his look of bewilderment turning into one of amusement. Goku snickered.

"Besides, I don't think anyone else could keep up with us." he reasoned. The others laughed at the friendly jab before Videl jumped for joy.

This get together thing was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do.

"Alright then, what do we do?" Gohan asked. Goku grinned widely as Vegeta turned and flew off.

"Just follow us son!" Goku called, flying off behind Vegeta.

* * *

"Wow, where is this?" Videl asked, looking around. They seemed to be surrounded in lush forest. Goku pointed.

"That's our trajectory. Don't worry about knowing where to go Gohan, just follow me and Vegeta's ki signals and try to stay between the two of us for reference. We'll blow a path through here to gain speed and then when we reach the last stretch we'll power up and make our grand descent." he explained. "Boys, you ready?"

Trunks and Goten raised their fists. "Yah!" they shouted in unison.

Gohan turned to Videl, taking her hand. "First we'll run. Videl, hold onto Gohan and keep your feet off the ground while the three of us gain speed. Don't panic. When we give you the go ahead, you'll jump on his back and then we'll start flying." Goku finished.

He, Vegeta, and Gohan got into a running stance, having their own little race. The other three were merely going along for the ride.

So that's what this was...

"Ready?" Goku asked, his eyes focused straight ahead. The other two simply nodded and Trunks, Videl, and Goten got a firm grip on their partner's shoulders, careful not to disrupt their ability to move freely.

Videl felt her heart pumping fast. This was so exciting! If she hadn't ever met Gohan, she would never have known these feats were possible. The amazing things they could do were somewhat inspiring to see, and she enjoyed it to no end.

"GO!" Goku shouted.

All three raised their power levels just a bit and began running as fast as their legs could carry them. Goku and Gohan had the longer legs with wider strides than Vegeta, but of course Vegeta was a bit more wind resistant giving all three their own edges.

The make shift 'runway' the two older Saiyans had made up was nearing it's end and already Videl felt like she was in the middle of a hurricane with the speeds the three had reached.

Finally, she heard Goku shout 'Ok', and Trunks and Goten threw themselves onto Goku and Vegeta's backs. Following their lead, Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist and held her breath as the three lowered their torsos and stopped running, using the momentum and ki to propel them into the air at dominating speeds.

Her hair whipped around her head furiously, and she could barely hear the excited shouts of Trunks and Goten. The heat she had previously being dying from was long forgotten in the cool wind that surrounded her. Then, she felt her stomach drop.

She stopped her urge to scream as Gohan suddenly flew straight down, Goku and Vegeta doing the same. Instead, she let out a cheer and laughed, a wide smile on her face as well as Gohan's as the trail suddenly went to the left sharply before spinning.

She had lost count of how many times they had gone upside down by now and simply let out another cheer, pressing herself closer to Gohan to give him more resistance and help him keep his speed increase.

She gasped as they suddenly whipped back around, following the hills and jumping up to ride the air wave they were caught in before dipping down onto another trail. Holding her breath again, she watched as they raced right toward a dark tunnel.

She exhaled deeply, taking in the darkness surrounding them. "Echo!" Goku shouted, causing the kids to burst into laughter again. When the tunnel ended, they were forced upward again and to the right before looping completely around and into a new, longer cave. Videl's eyes widened as Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta were suddenly enveloped in yellow light as they used their energies to give them sight in the dark cave.

A minute later and they were right in the sunshine, flipping around and doing spectacular spins at speeds too ridiculous to record before turning hard into another loop.

"This is so crazy!" Videl shouted. She heard Trunks laughing to her left before joining him.

"I know right? This is so cool!" Goten shouted back.

The human girl could hardly even tell you where they were going or how they had gotten there, but before she knew it they were on the last leg of the race. She looked down and saw water and watched in fascination as Gohan flew almost into it, his speeds parting the water so it merely splashed them with Vegeta and Goku closing the gaps between them and Gohan. They were so close now that she could grab Trunks and Goten easily.

She yelped at the last second as Gohan and the other two suddenly ascended, glowing bright gold as their speed seemingly doubled. It was incredible.

And once again Videl felt her stomach, soon joined by everything else, drop as the Super Saiyans began a free fall off the waterfall.

She let out a scream of surprise and excitement as mist from the waterfall flew all around her. She could see their friends crowded around the water watching them and waved as the water got closer.

"Hang on tight guys!" Goku shouted, and Videl instantly wrapped her arms around Gohan's shoulders as the flying trio corrected their paths by turning into a standing position once again and literally skating on top of the water creating the biggest wave Videl had ever seen.

She smiled so big her cheeks hurt as she wiped her drenched bangs off of her forehead. Her clothes were completely soaked and her eyes still stung a bit from the whiplash, but overall she was totally over the moon.

"That was great you guys! I think that wave was even bigger than the last one!" Krillin exclaimed as he waved.

* * *

The group continued their get together with charades and a meal so incredible that everyone ended up stuffing their faces, not just the Saiyans.

Well, everyone except 18 and Piccolo of course.

Speaking of 18, she ended up taking Yamcha's money with pleasure. The friends offered their condolences, and 18 ended up forcing Krillin into taking her someplace nice for vacation as payment for trying to bet those 5 zeni.

Chi Chi scolded Goku for getting the tableware wet, but relented when she saw how happy the kids were and allowed everyone to serve themselves... even if they were still soaking wet.

Videl looked at Gohan whose face was still lit up in excitement and a grin to match her own. As everyone began to pack up and head to the cabin Bulma had reserved for them for the night, Videl grabbed Gohan by his shoulders from behind.

"That was really fun Gohan, thanks for inviting me." she said, kissing his cheek. She watched, amused, as his cheeks burned bright red.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." he said cheerfully. His eyes widened a fraction as she stared at him a little longer. "Eh, what's wrong?"

Videl let out a satisfied sigh and smiled. "Nothing. You just have to promise to take me back here again one day." she said in a matter of fact tone. Gohan blanched.

"Wh-what? What for?" he wondered, afraid to ask. Videl laughed and poked his nose.

"Oh come on silly, you know! I want to go on that 'racetrack' again. You have to promise me Gohan!" she commanded. Gohan chuckled.

"Ok, yah that was pretty fun. Maybe one day I'll have dad and Goten come with us and we can race each other." Gohan said, brightening at the idea. He did love a good challenge, and everybody knew Goku was not one to overlook a challenge either.

He paused, "Now that I think about it, maybe that'd be a good idea for when Trunks comes by for a visit. When the boys get extra rowdy, we can take 'em here and let them race it out of their systems."

Videl clapped her hands together. "That sounds so perfect Gohan!" she praised. She hugged her boyfriend and giggled.

"Come on then, let's go catch up with the others before they leave us behind!" she reminded him.

As they ran off to catch up with their friends, Videl reflected on the day's best event.

She wouldn't ever forget the wind whipping around her head or the sounds of the children's laughter as the older three raced down the make shift track. The speeds were incredible and the finale was her all time favorite part of the day: double speed and sunshine, a mist wrapped around them followed by an incredible wave twice the size of her dad's mansion. She couldn't ever forget that experience. If she was lucky, she'd be able to get Gohan to agree to take her back whenever she felt bored. Heck, maybe they could make it pastime.

All in all, it was the most magical experience of her life.

* * *

A/N:

So I didn't technically come up with this 'out of no where', but actually saw this picture from what was obviously made for the opening of one of the Dragon Ball Z movies. Maybe you'll know what I'm talking about when I describe it: Goku is on the nimbus cloud looking down at Vegeta flying with Trunks on his back.

Ok that one. Well then I thought of Goku and Vegeta racing, and then I thought of Videl (don't know why lol). Well, then I had to include the rest of the gang and it turned into this oneshot. So, pretty neat huh? Let me know in a review! Thanks guys!


End file.
